what one person can do for you
by mayly5000
Summary: Naruto gets kidnapped at the age of 16. now it s 2 years later and Sasuke has finally been able to find him. Will Naruto get over everything that happened or will they find him again? Redone version!
1. Found you

Hello everyone! Here is the redone version of: What one person can do to you. I have worked really hard at redoing this whole story and I think it came out pretty good! I really want to thank The Akatsuki Wolf for the little extra help with the story seeing as I am Dutch. (I know I write pretty good for a Hollander XD)

Please review and let me know what you all think!

_**-Found you-**_

* * *

**-Sasuke POV-**

It was already around nine o'clock when I finished the paperwork for one of my patients. I put the file away in its rightful place on my bookshelf and finished the last bit of my now ice-cold coffee before grabbing my coat and bag.

I stepped out of my office and greeted one of my colleagues, Neji. He has long brown hair and freaky, white eyes without pupils, he also has this 'I-am-so-much-better-than-you-all' aura hanging around him. He nods his head towards me with a _"Dr. Uchiha"_ greeting, which I return with a curt nod.

It's not like he is a bad doctor or a bad person, nothing like that. I just don't like him. Yes, I work in a hospital and I am a doctor as well, Neji and I are some of the best doctors at this hospital, we both know all the medical books from the inside out and we have done more operations than we could count.

They usually pair Neji and me together and we work very well together, it's just that he takes all the god damn credit! After we diagnose a patient -usually me…I have my ways- or after a successful operation -he makes me do the difficult parts- he gets people to believe he did everything himself or he just flat out tells them I'm his assistant. I don't know about you, but _I_ am the one with his own office! Stupid, arrogant jackass!

Anyhow…I close and lock my office door before I make my way towards the elevator. I curse my luck when I see my boss Tsunade standing there. Now don't get me wrong, she is a very nice person but she can be a bit aggressive when things don't go her way. She's not the stereotypical blonde either, she is actually very smart.

"Now listen here you perverted old man! You will investigate her case or I swear I will cut off your precious parts!" She yelled before hanging up, putting her phone back in her pocket before finally noticing me standing next to her.

"Oh, Hello Sasuke!" she smiled cheerfully while almost smacking her gigantic boobs in my face when she turned around to face me. Now most guys wouldn't mind but I do, I am gay. Anyway moving on…

"Good evening Tsunade. Talking to Jiraiya again I take it?" Jiraiya is an old man in his sixties or seventies I think. He is one hell of a pervert too, he wrote a few books I believe, but they are for people eighteen and older… Unfortunately that is usually not the reason Tsunade calls him, you see Jiraiya is the head of police in Konoha and she always calls him when one of her patients has been shot, raped, abused and so on. She usually gets what she wants and Jiraiya just has to suck it up and go investigate whichever case.

"Of course I was! Another one of my patients is showing signs of abuse and I want him to send someone to see what's going on." She said cheerfully. "She is such a nice woman!"

"Right. Um, I hope Jiraiya can help her, he usually can." I told her, trying to sound compassionate. I mean, of course I care about my patients but it is very hard to have sympathy for someone when I don't know who she is talking about. I am not as heartless as I used to be…

"_Ding!"_

"Didn't you have a nightshift tonight?" She asked me after we entered the elevator.

"No not tonight, thank god! I am looking forward to a good night's rest." She laughed at my reply.

"Well in that case have a nice night! I have to stay here the whole night looking after the interns." She groaned at that.

"_Ding!"_

"Ha-ha, well, good luck with that then! I'll see ya tomorrow." As we stepped out of the elevator we waved goodbye at each other before I went over to the reception desk to log out so I could go home.

"Hey Sasuke, going home I see?" Looking to my left I saw Tenten, one of our receptionists, she was smiling as usual. Tenten was a sweet girl, she always made sure her friends were okay and would do anything in her power to help them out.

"Yeah, thank god!" She giggled, reaching for the board behind her and sliding my name over to _'out'_.

"Thanks." I said, giving her a small smile. "So, how far along are you again?" I asked nodding towards her slightly swollen stomach. She laughed and rubbed her stomach smiling fondly at it.

"Almost three months." She said, giggling with glee. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as well at her happiness.

"Well, tell Lee I said hi, okay?" She nodded before waving as I turned to leave.

"I will! See you tomorrow!"

**-Line Break-**

* * *

As I walked out of the hospital I immediately went for the parking lot, that is until I realized Kakashi, a good friend of mine, took my car three days ago since he hit a tree with his own police car while chasing after some guy that I assumed had done something wrong. The car has been at the garage ever since and the guy himself has been assigned to do the paperwork until the car was fixed.

Signing, I turned around and groaned when I realized I had a twenty minute walk ahead of me. That wasn't the best way to end your day. I wrapped my arms tighter around myself when a particularly cold gust of wind hit me.

It was another cold night and it was already dark out, the only light was coming from the streetlights, the moon, and the passing cars. I quickened my pace so I could get home faster and escape the chilly air.

Around ten minutes later I arrived at the alley I always had to cross through, it made my trip home a good five minutes shorter. I've gone through this alley several times, but it still creeped me out. I always speed-walked through it, looking at everything that moved just in case someone was hiding there waiting to attack.

Today was no different and I had made it halfway through when a van turn into the alley. It didn't have its light on and was driving unusually slow; I immediately knew something was wrong so I quickly hid myself behind a garbage container, hoping that they hadn't seen me. The van had come to a halt in front of an old door. _'It must be one of those small and cheap rental houses…'_

The door on the driver's side opened before a normal looking man stepped out of it, he glanced around the alley looking for any signs of life. Seeing nothing, he nodded his head and closed the door. I watched as he walked around the van towards the house door, knocking on it twice before walking back over to the van and sliding it open. A large and muscular man stepped out of it, holding what I think was a rope or a leash?

"Get out, kit." I was straining to hear what they were saying but I managed to make out their words. There was no reply from whoever was at the other end of the leash or I just couldn't hear it, but before anything else could be said the house door opened. The man standing in the doorway was old and had a disgustingly lustful expression on his face, it made me sick to my stomach for some reason.

"Get the kit inside! My client is going to be here soon and I have to get him ready before he arrives!" The man yelled from the doorway.

"Shut up old man, give us a sec!" The smaller guy yelled back before turning back towards the person that was apparently still inside the van.

"Come on kit, get out! We have more to do!" The smaller guy tried to let whoever was still inside get out on his own but was clearly having some trouble with it.

"FUCK YOU! I'm not going anywhere!" The words were screamed from inside the van. But… I noticed something odd that began nagging at my nerves. _'Why does that voice sound so familiar?'_

"That's it!" The muscular man growled before he pulled on the leash, it must have been a hard pull because I saw someone fall out of the van and onto the hard ground with a loud _'thud'_. The smaller man sighed before the both of them bent down to pick the boy up from the ground.

I couldn't see much from the kid but it was definitely a male, he looked kind of small and his hair had a light color _´A blonde perhaps?´_ The light from the doorway made it easier to see more of the boy. He looked a little younger than me and after the boy lifted his head up a bit I was able to see the slightest bit of blue color in his eyes. There was something on the boy's cheeks… _'Are those…Whiskers? Wait a minute! That's NARUTO!'_

Shock lit up my every nerve and it took all of my self-control to not run over there and kick their asses. But, I was at the disadvantage and probably wouldn't make it past the big guy anyway. So I sat back, trying to control myself so I wouldn't end up getting hurt or hurting Naruto in some way…

The kid, whom while I only had a slight glimpse of and could do nothing but assume he _was_ Naruto, was dressed in nothing more than a pair of boxers, he was wearing a collar and his hands were cuffed behind his back with a pair of handcuffs. The boy was shivering form the cold and his lips were chattering. The big guy walked over to the door, pulling Naruto after him and gave the old man the leash who eagerly pulled the boy inside.

"We will pick him up in three hours so make sure they're done by then." The large man said before walking back towards the van.

"What the fuck do you mean in three hours?! They said I had him for the whole night!" The old man yelled back, clearly pissed.

"That doesn't concern you." The big guy said flatly. "Orochimaru doesn't want his kit gone for too long." He continued, before they both stepped into the van and drove off.

The second I heard him pronounce that name I was immediately writing the license plate down as well as the brand of car. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and quickly called Kakashi and told him to get here immediately as well as updating him on the situation.

I told him to bring some clothes with him before hanging up. A man came up to the door not a minute later, he pounded on it and the old man from before opened it, he looked around the alley cautiously before inviting the man in and closing the door.

Kakashi arrived thirty minutes later, running towards me and holding a bag in his hand. He hid behind the garbage container next to me. "Come on, we have to hurry!" I told him before getting up, unfortunately I didn't make it very far before Kakashi grabbed my shoulder and pushed me back down behind the container.

"Hold on Sasuke, why are you so sure about this?" He asked, looking completely serious. I knew it was his job not to rush into things, but for once he needed to drop that rule!

"Because I heard them say he is Orochimaru's kit or something, and I _know_ who that boy is and I'm sure you do to!" I growled out at him. Kakashi immediately pulled out his gun at the mention of the man's name, but faltered slightly at the end of my sentence. He motioned for me to follow him as he slowly made his way towards the door. We could hear more voices now.

"It looks like you had fun…" It was the voice from the old man, he sounded so disgustingly amused it was sickening. It truly was vile.

"That was amazing!" Came a breathless replay "That was definitely worth the five hundred bucks!" The man laughed and it made me truly sick how people could be this disgusting by using others this way. As if they weren't even people, but toys… How could anyone do that?

Kakashi rang the doorbell and aimed his gun at the door, ready to point it at the first person to open it. And, I assumed, to shoot if they proved to be dangerous.

"That must be the next client." We heard footsteps coming towards the door before it swung open. Kakashi had his gun pointed at the man's face the moment the door opened.

"Get back inside" The man did not waste a second before moving backwards, obviously a coward. Kakashi motioned for him and his 'client' to move towards the heater and cuffed the both of them to it before turning back towards me

"Go and get the boy! I will keep an eye on these two." I nodded and ran towards the bedroom door I saw cracked open. Opening the door further, I could see Naruto lying on an utterly filthy bed. He was on his stomach, a small blanket was covering his private parts. His hands were still cuffed behind his back, the leash was now tied to one of the iron bars from the headboard, and he was panting harshly.

Looking down at his body I could see the bed covered in sweat, semen and blood. No one had to explain what had happened here. His body was covered in small cuts and bruises. I took a step forward when one of the floorboards creaked. Naruto's head immediately whipped around at the sound. He was crying… He looked so incredibly scared and in pain. _'Oh my god… What have they done to you, Naruto?' _I thought, disgust and sorrow pooling inside of me.

"N-NO! Don't come any closer!" He yelled at me before jumping up into a sitting position, he winced as the action obviously hurt him. The little blanket fell unto his lap, successfully covering his private parts.

'_Oh, Naruto…'_

**-Line Break-**

* * *

**-Naruto's POV-**

The man behind me bit my neck before getting off of me. I felt so disgusted, this man was one of the worst ever; he smelled awful too! I almost threw up and the man was fat and heavy, I felt like I was going to suffocate. And to make matters worse he didn't even take his time…

I could see a small flash. "He wasn't kidding when he said the little fox kit was a great fuck!" He laughed before leaving the room. I relaxed a little after I heard the door close, hoping they were through for the night. I couldn't get my breathing under control and the tears just wouldn't stop falling.

My ass was throbbing and the bruises on my wrists had gotten worse again, my neck hurts from the harsh biting, my throat is dry from my own screaming and I am so cold. The freezing air was almost as bad as it was outside. It never stopped, none of these bruises would get a chance to heal I bet. I closed my eyes, trying desperately to forget what had happened.

A sudden creak startled me out of my thoughts; I whipped my head towards the door as if I had been slapped. The man standing there had black hair and dark eyes, darker than the night sky outside. _'Why does he look so familiar?_' He took a step towards me and I snapped out of my daze.

"N-NO! Don't come any closer!" I yelled before quickly forcing myself up into a sitting position, ignoring the burst of pain. I could feel the blanket fall onto my lap but I wasn't taking my eyes off of the guy, afraid he would jump at me like the previous one.

He took another step forward but instead of seeing lust in the boy's eyes I could only see concern. He knelt in front of me. I pushed back against the wall in a futile attempt to get some distance between us. I closed my eyes when I saw him raise his hand towards me and pushed myself further into the wall, wanting to disappear through it. The hand fell lightly onto my shoulder and I flinched at the contact.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Naruto…" _'D-Did he just say my name?!' _The words came out so unfamiliarly soft and caring, I just couldn't help but feel as if I had heard him speak before…had I?

_'Wait I know that voice… But that can't be! Can it? It can't be him!'_ I slowly opened my eyes, looking at the man strangely_ 'Is it really him?'_

"S-Sasuke?" I asked and yelped in pain and surprise when he pulled me towards him as he wrapped his arms around me in a reassuring hug.

"Yes, it's me." He whispered softly, tightening his hold on me little as if he were trying to reassure himself in some way. "Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here." That was it, I was crying onto his shoulder.

"Ssh, it's okay, you're safe now." He soothed, he was slowly rocking me back and forth, attempting to calm me down. I could feel one of his hands slide down my back and I felt myself stiffen again before I felt the handcuffs come off and I immediately grabbed the front of his shirt, afraid to let him go. He then removed the collar from around my neck; I took a shaky breath of relief at having the scratchy object removed.

After a few minutes he released his hold on me and gave me a reassuring smile before untangling my hands from his shirt. "I'm going to get you some clothes, okay?" He asked me before standing up, I gave him a small nod before he left the room. He came back only a minute later, carrying a bag.

"Kakashi brought some clothes with him after I called him." He opened the bag, pulling out a pair of boxers, some pants, a jacket and a pair of socks_. 'Kakashi? That name sounds familiar somehow…'_ He came back towards me and knelt down in front of the bed again, looking at me.

'_Is he…asking for permission?' _I nodded unsurely before he came a bit closer and helped me get dressed, being careful the entire time and pausing every time I stiffened.

When I was finally fully clothed, he carefully picked me up bridal style and carried me over to the living room. I could see three men chained to the heater while another one with familiar grey-ish hair, who was pointing a gun at them looked towards us. The man had some sort of mast covering his face, I could only see one of his eyes with had widened at the sight of me. _´Is that Kakashi? He sure does look familiar, I just can't remember why.' _I kept my gaze away from the two old men from earlier.

"We are going to bring him to the hospital so Tsunade can check him out. I already called my boss, he sent a few officers to come here and pick these bastards up, and they will be here soon." The man sounded shocked. I could feel Sasuke nod his head as he carried me towards the silver-haired man. _'Tsunade? My grandmother?'_

"Alright then, let's go. Where's my car?" Sasuke asked the grey-haired man, who I supposed was a cop, and walked towards the door.

"I parked it around the corner." That was the last thing I heard before exhaustion took over me and I blacked out.

**-Line Break-  
**

* * *

**-Sasuke's POV-**

While still carrying Naruto in my arms and Kakashi walking behind me, we made our way into the hospital, going straight for the elevators. I could hear Tenten gasp from the reception desk and could hear a few people start whispering. "Oh my god! What happened?"

"Hold on a second, Sasuke." Commanded Kakashi as he walked towards Tenten. "Call Tsunade and tell her we need her in the examination room immediately! Tell her it's got something to do with Orochimaru." He instructed her quickly, whispering the last part as to prevent anyone from panicking. She grabbed the phone right away and dialed the number.

After that we entered the elevator and headed for the examination rooms.

**-Line Break-**

* * *

Kakashi opened the door to Tsunade's examination room to see her standing in front of the examination table, she looked deeply concerned. Not that I can blame her, these situations were never good, but her eyes were the size of dinner plates when she saw me standing there with Naruto in my arms.

"Naruto!" She yelled out in shock and ran towards me, pulling Naruto out of my arms carefully and placed him on the table. "Where did you find him?!" I could hear the disbelief and shock in her tone but it had a small undertone of relieved joy in it. Did she know him somehow?

Kakashi took it upon himself to explain the situation, seeing as I was just standing there in slight shock at Tsunade's actions.

"Sasuke saw someone deliver Naruto to some pervert's home." He explained while looking at the boy in slight concern and pity. Shaking myself out of my shock, I walked over to her.

"Do you know him Tsunade?"Was Kakashi's question from behind me. I could see a few tears fall from Tsunade's eyes before she nodded her head. She walked over to a few cabinets to get some supplies, despite her emotions she still had her job to do.

"Yes, I do…" Was her solemn answer. "He is my grandson." Looking back at Kakashi I could see his eyes widened at that. It probably wasn't the answer he had expected.

Kakashi looked towards Tsunade than Naruto and back again. "I should have known! You two sure share a big resemblance. I really missed that kid!" The man sounded sad, relieved and happy all the same time.

"Exactly." She laughed softly which was my only warning before I was wrapped up in an almost bone crushing hug. "Thank you so much Sasuke. I was starting to think he really had died…" After that she released me, her words were laced with thankful relief.

"That's okay, Tsunade. I'm just glad I was able to find him after I lost him two years ago." I told her when I felt a tear fall from my cheek.

"Oh, of course you are! The two of you were best friends." She gave me a small smile. Her eyes were thoughtful, as if thinking about the times when Naruto and I were younger.

"Yes, we were, Tsunade. He was with me when they kidnapped him." I was looking at the ground, trying my hardest not to start crying.

"It's okay, Sasuke. There was nothing you could have done to help him." Looking up, I could see her smiling reassuringly at me before she pushed us outside of the examination room. She liked her privacy while she worked…

**-Line Break-**

* * *

It felt like I had been sitting here on this stupid couch for hours but is has only been…what? Forty-five minutes? _'Ah! I can't take this anymore. I need to know if he'll be okay!' _I thought but before I had the chance to do anything else the door opened and Tsunade came out. She looked relieved.

"How is he doing?" I asked while walking towards her, trying to look over her shoulder. (It didn't work.) Kakashi walked up and was now standing beside me, he looked just as anxious as I am.

"He is going to be just fine, he has a few cuts, bruises and minor wounds and I had to push some fluids into him, but other than that there is no real, lasting damage although he does need to put on a little weight." Kakashi and I sighed in relief. Tsunade smiled before moving away from the door so we could see him.

While walking over to the table, I could see a few bandages on his face, neck and arms although his wrists were bandaged up pretty thickly. Tsunade was right he looked very thin and a bit pale. I grabbed his hand in mine softly as to not hurt him.

"I just need someone to look after him for a while. I would take him home with me but I am far too busy to look after him the way he needs." She informed us.

"Then he'll stay at my place." Both Tsunade and Kakashi looked at me strangely. "It won't be a problem! I have a spare room, I have enough money to take care of him and I have a lot of vacation days left so he won't have to be alone for a few weeks…And the cats would probably like the extra company…" I nervously looked back at Tsunade for approval.

"Alright. I think that would be a good idea. I'll give you a list with the things he'll need. You know; bandages, creams, medications and such." She told me, smiling kindly at me. "Well now, why don't you two get Naruto to Sasuke's home so you can all get some rest?" She suggested to us.

"We will do just that Tsunade." Kakashi told her before leaving to get my car while I picked Naruto up in my arms.

"Sasuke!" Tsunade called after me. "It will take him a while to calm down, so please take it easy on him, okay?" I nodded at her and was about to leave the room when she placed a heavy bag around my shoulder.

"I know you love him Sasuke, that's why I agreed to let you take him, but please don't hurt him…" Shocked at her words, I stared at her for a minute. How could she know I loved him?

"Don't worry Tsunade, he is in good hands now." That was the last thing I said to her before I left.

* * *

**NOTES:**

**Kit stands for young fox pup.**

**Sasuke; 24**

**Naruto; 18**

**Kakashi; 37**

**Tsunade; 55**


	2. a wish come true

**-A wish come true-**

* * *

**(Naruto's Pov)**

_**-Dream-**_

"_Narutooo!"_

That was the last thing I heard from Sasuke after I got kidnapped. I think he had been running after the van, trying to catch up to it I suppose… How much time has passed since then? Five, six hours?... I can still feel their hands on my shoulders pulling me into that van and then this man holding a cloth over my nose and mouth. Sasuke had been yelling... But I can't remember what, just my name in that terrified voice…

I sighed as I let myself fall back onto the bed again; or what I assumed was supposed to resemble a bed. It was an old and creaky bed frame with a worn out mattress on it. I could feel old bedsprings digging into my side as I squirmed around to find a better lying position but gave up when it just wouldn't work…for the tenth time… I just wasn't going to get comfortable. Groaning, I somehow managed to sit back up again. You would be surprised at how hard that is when your hands are tied behind your back, but what was worse was the disgusting smell lingering in the small room. _'It reeks of sex and… I don't know! It's disgusting!' _I thought, appalled at the scent.

They had tied my hands behind my back after I kept fighting and refused to cooperate… I think I might have broken a few of their bones in my struggles. Perhaps they were just bruises… I can't remember, the only thing that went through my head at that moment was _'Don't let them touch me!' _I had been kicking and hitting anyone that came near me... There was some blood too I remembered. Oh, that's right! I bit someone's ear off! Serves him right for attacking me!

Eventually they had gotten a hold on me and, as you know, tied my hands behind my back. They proceeded to undress me to the point of me only wearing boxers. They left the moment they were done… That is, until they got fed up with me cursing and screaming... They only placed a piece of tape over my mouth though, they said something like "you are so lucky we need you unharmed!" Whatever that had meant… _'Why did they need me unharmed? Why did they need me at all?!'_

I shivered. _'Damn I'm cold!' _I looked around the small room for something I could use to cover myself up with and regain some body heat 'Great no blanket! Ugh the smell is suffocating me…´

Looking around the room once more I could only see a door but other than that there was nothing else, no window, no desk, nothing! _'I need to get out of here!'_ I thought with panic.

At that exact moment the door opened, a large guy with big muscles came waltzing in. He had pushed me onto my back before I even had a chance to get up and run or kick them with my… Bare feet… Never mind, that probably wouldn't do much damage to them, only me…

"Hm, let's see what we have here." That's when I realized someone else had come in with the bigger man, but it was impossible for me to see him with the pressure the big guy was using to holding me down. The big guy however had dark brown hair and green eyes; to be honest he looked really mean. He ripped the tape from my mouth causing me to yell out in pain.

There was a flash of light followed by a scribbling sound. I tried to scream at them but I couldn't seem to get any sound out of my mouth. Another flash of light that lit the room followed by more scribbling. _'What are they doing?!'_

"Will you quit taking those fucking pictures! Save some memory for after we start!" The order was purred out by the big guy behind me and it left me trembling with a sudden fear. _'S-Start what? What are they talking about?'_ I tried to move, to break free, to do anything, but I was stuck! I could feel the other man move closer towards me, he placed his hand on my stomach, tracing an invisible pattern over it. _'What is he doing?!'_ I thought, as my heart began to race.

"Smooth, tan skin." The finger moved towards my boxers, pushing them further down and exposing my crotch for the two of them too see. My body tensed, humiliated. "Sky blue eyes." Was his response when he saw my eyes widen. I forced them closed and had turned my face to the side, trying my best to keep from crying.

"Natural blonde and natural tan, perfect." The man's finger moved over my limp cock, I flinched and moved my hips away from his finger.

"D-Don't touch me, asshole!" I had yelled the demand but the two of them paid it no mind and just kept on doing whatever it was they were doing. They didn't care what I said.

"Virgin." The man behind me laughed cruelly at the discovery. "That's a plus." He remarked,cousing me to flinch. _'A plus? What are they talking about?'_ I thought in confusion. The man grabbed a hold of my head so he could look at it better.

"Oi, Tenji, are those scars on his face?" He asked the other man when he pulled my head up and towards the other. I had my eyes slightly open from the sudden movement and I could now see what the other man or 'Tenji' looked like. He was kind of skinny and had long red hair with dark streaks in it and brown eyes, he was looking at me intensely.

"Perhaps. They look like whiskers." He scribbled something down again, and then looked back up at me. "He looks young. Fourteen, fifteen maybe?" I glared at him as he grabbed my face, moving it from side to side roughly. "What did they say his name was?" He asked the man behind me. _'Are they seriously going to act like I'm not here or something?' _Ithought, angered.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Came the guy's quick reply, to which the other nodded and wrote it down almost immediately. "He needs a nickname." The man mused. _'A nickname! What for?'_ I thought angrily, my name was just fine!

They were silent for a little while until the man behind me poked his finger against my cheek, causing me to flinch. "How about kit? Because I think he resembles a fox cub." Tenji smirked at that.

"Well, look at that, you do have brains after all!" This was followed by a growl from behind me.

"Why you little-" The man was cut off by the other man breaking in.

"Oh shut up Ratsu, we have gathered the information we needed. The 'kit' is perfect if you ask me, we'll set him up for auction tonight. I'm sure he will be sold for a very high price." Tenji looked down at me, smirking lustfully. _'A-Auction? They're going to sell me?'_

"So all we need now are some exciting and alluring pictures" My eyes widened, my heart stopped and my body went rigid. _'N-No that can't be true, this can't be happening to me! I can't let that happen!' _I thought desperately.

As if on cue my body jumped into action and I slammed my head into Ratsu's face behind me, hearing his nose break. I kicked my foot up and kicked Tenji under his chin, he flew back into the wall, completely out of it for a minute and I took that as my chance to try and make a run for it. I knew they didn't lock the door! I didn't hear them lock it, I just have to try and open it with tied hands…Unfortunately I hadn't even made it to the door before Ratsu grabbed my shoulder and threw me back on the bed face down, he pushed his knee against my back to keep me there.

"N-NO! LET ME GO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. _'Please, someone help me! I don't want this! I want to go home! Sasuke!'_ My panic from before started to grow; my heart was pounding against my chest and an uneasy feeling was spreading throughout my whole body like a poison.

"Feisty!" It was the only thing that came from Tenji when he came to stand next to me. Ratsu pulled me to the edge of the bed so my knees would make contact with the ground and he pulled my legs apart with his feet. I was struggling with all my might until I heard Tenji open a bottle. I moved my head towards him and I could see him holding some sort of pill bottle, it said "aphrodisiac" with big bold letters.

It felt as if my eyes would pop out of their sockets as I stared at the bottle. I felt so hopeless, there was no way for me to even move, much less get out of this situation. _'No, no, no, NO! oh god please don't let this happen to me!' _I begged internally. That uneasy feeling was getting worse, as if it was trying to take me over.

Tenji gave one of the pills over to Ratsu who in turn moved it towards my ass, it had me screaming and pleading at them and I was slowly losing myself to the uneasy feeling that was getting stronger and stronger. _'Sasuke, please!'_

Ratsu pushed that cursed pill into me and I saw a flash of red before…

**-Dream End-**

**-Line Break-**

* * *

I screamed as I jumped up into a sitting position, clutching a hand over my heart. _'I haven't dreamed about that day in a long time, but it still terrifies me…' _I was trying to control my rapidly beating heart. I wiped the tears away from my eyes, as I willed myself to calm down.

Just then the door burst open and Sasuke ran in, I tried to hear what he was yelling.

"Naruto! Are you alright?!"

**-Line Break-**

* * *

**-Sasuke's Pov-**

I glanced towards the clock above my TV, it was 1 am… singing I leaned back against my couch. It has been what? An hour? Thirty minutes? Since Kakashi brought me home and helped me tuck Naruto in bed. I still can't believe I found him! It feels more like I have been dreaming again…

I stood up and walked upstairs towards my guest bedroom; or Naruto's room now, actually. I wanted to check up on him, you know to make sure he's doing okay… Fine! You caught me! I just wanted to make sure I haven't imagined that whole thing and that he is still lying in his bed! I was allowed to be paranoid, we'd looked for him for so long…a part of it still seemed surreal.

I was literally about to turn the door handle when my stupid house phone rang. I quickly ran downstairs to pick it up before it could wake Naruto up. I pressed the answer button on the phone the second it made contact with my hand.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver while I walked into the living room so I could sit down on my large, dark blue sofa.

"Oi, Sasuke? It's Kiba." That was one of my few good friends, Kiba, he's a nice guy and all but damn the kid has way too much energy to be normal! Not to mention the love he has for his dog! Besides, who in their right mind would tattoo triangles on their cheeks? I mean, sure it suits him, but still! What was he thinking? And his brown hair looks like he never combs it; that or he just gels it that way…

The guy's eyes used to freak me out when we were younger as well, he has these black slit-like pupils, but I guess I've just gotten used to it. He also has these pointed canine teeth. As if he was part dog. "Kiba what the hell man! It's 1 o'clock in the freaking morning! What could you possibly want at this hour?! I have things to do tomorrow" I yelled softly, irritated and definitely not in the mood for his hyper-activeness.

"Yeah, yeah whatever man! You are always busy and so am I! Anyway, the gang is getting together at my house tomorrow night so be here around ten!" He always thinks he can just command me around! Just because he's a cop doesn't mean I am going to do everything he tells me to, the annoying brat.

"Listen Kiba, I don't have time to come over tomorrow or in the upcoming weeks." I sighed and moved the receiver further way from my ear to prepare for his response.

"What the hell man! What do mean you won't have time!" That was his screamed reply and even though I moved the phone from my ear, it didn't help at all. I moved the phone to my other hand and rubbed my now ringing ear with the other.

"Kiba, an old friend will be staying here for a while. He's had a very rough time and I need to take care of him, I want to make sure he will be alright and gets through this okay" Damn, is it just me or does that sound very odd coming from me?

"Um… Alright, who is it? Anyone I know?" Kiba has always been a very curious person, but I can't blame him this time. I have never offered to take anyone in who needed help before, outside of me being a doctor of course.

"Well…" I didn't have the chance to tell him it was Naruto before I heard the blonde himself scream from his room upstairs. I dropped the phone instantly; I jumped from the couch and ran towards the stairs. I could hear Kiba yelling. "What the hell was that?!" Was the only thing I could make out from the phone that was now laying on the floor.

**-Line Break-**

* * *

"Naruto! Are you alright?!" I yelled as I pulled the door open and ran in. I looked over to the bed, I could see the boy sitting up, a hand clutching the shirt above his heart. He was breathing rapidly, a layer of sweat covered his body, tears streaked down his cheeks and his eyes were wide with fear. He looked a bit dazed, frightened.

"Naruto, what happened?" I lowered my voice to a soft, soothing whisper and took a step closer towards him. Naruto flinched as his expression changed from mildly frightened, to flat out terrified in a span of two seconds. It looked like he was frozen in place. Concern spread through my body like wildfire and the need to comfort him grew stronger.

Naruto's eyes widened as I took another step forward, he leaned against the headboard and closed his eyes tightly and lifted his arms in front of his face as if he needed to protect himself from something. My heart clenched in my chest.

"I-I'm sorry! I j-just h-had a n-nightmare!" His voice was trembling so much in complete horror he could barely finish the sentence; he looked so defenseless and he sounded so terrified. _'Oh Naruto, what have they done to you! I have never seen you so scared! It hurts me so much to see you like this! You were never this afraid of anything!'_ The sight in front of me broke my heart, Naruto looked as if he was expecting to be hit or get a serious beating. Or, even something worse, something I couldn't imagine. _'Why would someone beat him over a nightmare?'_

I just stood there for a minute, tying to get my emotions under control and willing myself to figure out how I could get Naruto to calm down enough for me to help him. Finally, an idea popped into my head and I sat down on the bed in front of him, making sure not to touch him in any way.

I did see him flinch when the mattress moved as I sat down. Looking back up at the boy I could see he hadn't moved from his spot, but he has lowered his arms a little though. "It's alright Naruto, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." He opened his eyes wide enough so he could see me, and his expression softened a bit, looking at me intensely. _'That's it Naruto, you can do it…'_

"I promise I won't do anything or touch you in any way unless you tell me to." Still looking at him with what I hope were soft and caring eyes, which never left the boy's own scared and haunted eyes; the same eyes that had once held such a happy and carefree expression._ 'Oh how I missed you Naruto…'_

Naruto's eyes were on my arms the second I moved them, I had lifted them up in a surrendering pose before moving them behind my back as to prove to him I really wasn't going to touch him. And as the lower parts of my arms disappeared behind my back, I saw his eyes move back towards mine as if they were looking for something. _'Whatever it is, I hope he finds it…'_

A few minutes passed and neither one of us had moved. Finally I sighed and closed my eyes _'This isn't working! What do I do now!' _Before I even had the chance to open my eyes or do anything else, Naruto had jumped up and thrown his arms around me, holding me in a death grip as he buried his face in my neck.

He cried.

And he so rightfully deserved it. After two whole years of living in pain and misery, he was finally able to let it all go without worrying about the consequences.

"Ssh, it's all right. No one is going to hurt you." I told him as I moved my arms from behind my back to gently embrace him. "I promise." _'I am not planning on letting you go again now that I finally have you back.'_

"I-I…" Naruto started, but he choked on his word as his tears kept on falling.

"Ssh, Naruto, it's okay you don't need to talk, don't worry." I reassured him as I hugged him closer.

But I guess he wanted to tell me something important as he took a deep breath and tried again. "I-I missed your b-birthday again…" I stiffened, clearly not expecting that. _'After everything he has been through, that is the first thing he thinks about?!'_

Although we did have a fight on the day of my twenty-second birthday, he had forgotten about it when his grandfather had been rushed to the hospital and Naruto had gone with him. The man had apparently broken something and had been rushed into surgery. I had texted him saying something about hating him for forgetting my birthday and something about not being friends anymore. He had been pounding on my door thirty minutes later, crying about how sorry he was. I had felt so bad when he explained what had happened. "It's all right, Naruto." I said, bringing one hand up to softly stroke his hair.

"N-No it isn't." He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "This is the third time I missed it and I don't have a present, I promised I would give you something special!" He said as his tears fell harder, his body shaking with emotions that he's been keeping repressed for probably this entire two years. My eyes widened, remembering something.

'_My wish!'_

"Yes, you did give me something." I could feel his crying lessen after I said that "three months ago on my birthday, I had wished that I would find you, and I have." Now it was my turn to cry. After my family had been killed by Orochimaru, I only cried whenever I thought about Naruto's abduction. I hoped that now I have gotten him back I wouldn't have to think about it anymore and I could finally forgive myself. _'I couldn't protect him that day, but now I have a second chance!"_

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke…" He was crying again, he has never really seen me cry besides my own nightmares before so it must have surprised him, but I just couldn't help myself I have missed him so much!

"No, Naruto it's not your fault, it's no one's fault. No one could have prevented it from happening." He slowly started to calm down and I could feel his breathing slowing a little indicating that he has fallen asleep. I slowly removed his arms from around my neck so as to not wake him up and I softly laid him back down onto the bed.

I pulled his blanket back over him, kissed his forehead and wiped his tears away before moving back towards the door. I looked back towards his small frame on the largebed. _'He may have gone through a lot but he is still my old, considerate little Naruto.'_ With that I walked out of the room, leaving the door slightly open and went downstairs to finish my phone call with Kiba.

**-Line Break -**

* * *

I walked back into the living room and looked around for the phone I had dropped earlier. I quickly spotted the thing on the floor next to the sofa, picking it up and dusting the cat hair off of it before placing it at my ear.

"Sorry Kiba. You still there?" I sighed, exhausted after the emotional turmoil I had just gone through.

"God damn it Sasuke, you scared me shitless!" He yelled and I winced while I switched the phone to my other hand again so I could _once again_ rub at my ringing ear.

"I said sorry!" Came my annoyed and pissed reply. _'God, he is so annoying! Why do I even put up with him?_

"Sasuke? Why did you yell Naruto's name?" He demanded to know in a dead serious voice, any hint of his usual playful personality was gone. _'He deserves to know. We were Naruto's best friends so we used hang out a lot.'_

With a deep sigh, I decided to just tell him. "…Because he is here. He's sleeping upstairs and he had a nightmare and woke up screaming." I sighed as I told him. Seeing that terrified face truly was horrible. I heard Kiba scream a _"WHAT?!" _But I didn't get mad this time, we were talking about his best friend after all, he had every right to lose his mind. Besides, he's known Naruto a lot longer than I have.

"Where'd you find him?" The question sounded so worried and so strange coming from Kiba, in his entire life as I cop I've never heard him sound so worried. _'Naruto must have meant a lot to him too…'_

"I found him on my way home from work yesterday night…" I told him, pushing the memory of it to the back of my mind, I don't want to think about that anymore! It was over, Naruto was home safe, the memories could fade…

"What happened to him? Everyone thought he was dead! Even the police gave up looking for him and told us to fear the worst!" He still sounded so worried but the confusion and sorrow was easy to catch in his voice. He felt the same way I did I was sure; nervous that this was a dream, because it seemed so unbelievably surreal.

"I can not exactly tell you everything that has happened to him, but it has something to do with Orochimaru and you know that speaks for itself." Even I could hear how sad my voice was when I told him that.

"_What?! _He used him as a toy or something, didn't he! That psychotic freak!" That was clearly anger, he was pissed and I can't blame him… I am too.

"I don't really know the answer to that. When I saw Naruto he was with two men, they gave him to this old man for a few hours. I called Kakashi and we found Naruto in one of the old bedrooms. They made him have sex with this old man for money, there was another man coming for him too." Disgust laced my voice, there was no denying it after seeing what that disgusting, fat old man had done to Naruto. It was just plain disgusting.

"That son of a bitch! I'll kill them! And just wait until I get my hands on that god damned Orochimaru!" Kiba said, enraged. I gave a bitter snort.

"That's what I thought, but then there is one little problem you idiot!" I mocked him.

"What do you mean?" He sounded so confused. _'He sure jumps from one emotion to another in just two seconds…So weird!'_

"We. Don't. Know. Where. He. Is. You idiot. We've been searching for him for years stupid! If we knew where he was maybe none of this would have happened!" I hissed at him.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" Kiba quickly apologized. I sighed, calming myself down a little.

"I really need to go now." I said, I was exhausted as well.

"All right, but Sasuke…" His voice sounded nervous now.

"What is it?" I asked him with a sudden interest. Why would he sound so anxious?

"Can I come by soon to say hi?" He asked me nervously.

It was only fair to let Kiba visit Naruto, they had been best friends since kindergarten. When I met them they were always together in school and even when I became one of Naruto's best friends they were still inseparable. Also…He was the first to know that I loved Naruto. I felt myself smile a little, even after all those years he still cares about him.

"Of course, but take it easy on him. He is afraid and anxious, he gets scared very easily. Two years isn't really something you can move past so easily…"

"Yes, that's true, he'll probably need some time to get over something like that. I'll talk to you later, okay Sasuke?" He laughed a little nervously.

"Oh, wait Kiba!" I called quickly, hoping he hasn't hung up yet.

"Uh, yeah? Something wrong?" He answered me in a confused voice. I sighed in relief. _'Good he hasn't hung up on me yet.'_

"Could you please not tell anyone about this yet? If everyone knew about Naruto being here then everyone will want to see him, he's not ready for that yet. He needs…time."

"Ah! You're right! Don't worry, Sasuke. I won't tell them! Naruto probably wouldn't want them to see him like that anyway!" He laughed at that and hung up with a quick "Ja ne, Sasuke!"

* * *

**Kiba; 19**


	3. The phone call

_** -The phone call-**_

* * *

**-Naruto's POV-**

_´Mmm… So warm.'_ That was my first thought as I slowly started to wake up. _'Strange, I slept really well last night.' _I moved slightly, finding a better position to lie in while still lying on my back. I could feel something laying over me; it was very light, you could hardly feel it. _'What is that strange feeling? Like I'm covered by something…' _

I slowly moved my hand up which was met with resistance? _'It feels like a blanket.' _ I grabbed the fabric in my hand and pulled at it lightly. I could feel the soft pressure covering my body move slightly from the pull. _'It really is a blanket! When did I get one?'_ Releasing my grip on the blanket and placed it back on the surface I was laying on, moving it back and forth slightly. _'So soft…It feels like an actual bed.' _ With that thought in mind I moved my head further into the softness against my cheek. _'Hmm…A pillow…It's so soft.'_

It was then that I felt the pressure on my stomach, like someone placed an object on it. _'Oh god, please don't tell me some pervert fell asleep next to me and that the pressure on my stomach is his hand!'_ Slowly and cautiously I moved upwards, placing my elbows on the bed to support myself so I wouldn't end up falling back down. Surprise coursed through me when I found that it wasn't a hand lying on my stomach but a big, dark brown fuzz ball. _'What is that?'_

I poked at it curiously and was both surprised and startled when it moved and Suddenly I was met with two lazy blue eyes looking straight at me and I jumped a little in shock, until I noticed that the fuzz ball lying on top of me was actually a cat! It meowed at me as if saying "good morning" before yawning and stretching itself while still laying down and then moving into another position.

Its paws were now sprawled out on my chest with its head lying comfortably on them while his fuzzy tail wrapped itself around his body. I sat up a bit further so I could reach him and moved my hand cautiously towards him, hoping he wouldn't end up biting me. The cat however just looked at me curiously and I chuckled. _'Wow, how long has it been since I've done that? It felt really good.' _ I gave the cat a few gentle strokes over its head and chuckled happily as it started purring. I smiled down at the cat as I scratched it underneath its chin and laughed softly when it lifted its head up slightly, purring a bit louder.

I looked away from the cat and noticed that I had indeed been sleeping on a big bed. A _big_ _orange_ bed at that! The room itself was quite large and filled with all kinds of furniture. On my left there was a desk with a small lamp, a box and a piece of paper? Next to it was a large bookshelf; it had a few books in it as well all a few glass animals: a wolf, a swan, a tiger, an eagle, an elephant, and a frog. But the one that had caught my attention was the beautiful glass fox, it was slightly bigger than the others and placed in the centre of all the glass animals. _'__**Kit**__. That was the nickname they gave me, because I looked like a fox…I always thought I would hate that name after all those disgusting old men called me that…But looking at that glass fox now makes me realize that it wasn't the name I hated, but the way they addressed me with it…' _

I tore my eyes away from the beautiful fox and looked to my left, where I could see two large windows with light blue, see-through curtains; each had a small green pot on it with yellow colored plants in them. There was also a small, light-brown chair in the corner next to the bed and a big closet in the other. In front of me was a small dresser, it had a large television on it and what looked like a wooden incense holder with a clock hanging on the wall above it, there was a door in the corner and then there was the large bed I was sitting on, of course.

'_Wow, I'm in an actual bedroom! The room I used to sleep in was a blank room with nothing except a mattress, it didn't even have a pillow or blanket! But how did I get here? This doesn't feel like one of _their _rooms…' _

"_**It's all right, Naruto." **_

My eyes widened at recalling the familiar voice. _'I have dreamed about Sasuke saving me so many times before…But this time it felt so real, he even cried for me, and this room…Could it be possible?' _

"Meow!" I blinked and looked back down at the cat, it was looking at me with big eyes and honestly it almost looked concerned. I laughed again and stroked the cat's fur, satisfied when it started purring again.

"You are so cute!" I chuckled at it as it rolled over onto its back for a belly rub. "I wonder what your name is, cutie?" I couldn't resist asking, he was adorable!

"His name is Sora." I jumped from surprise at the sudden voice and froze up. _'Oh no, what if it's another pervert?!' _ I moved my head slowly over to the door, only to have my eyes widen at seeing Sasuke standing casually in the doorway; I could feel the anxiety leaving me, dissipating into nothing. _'I really wasn't dreaming! He really did rescue me…So it really was him comforting me after that nightmare…'_

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled apologetically at me as he walked over towards the bed and sat down on the edge, stroking Sora.

"N-No it's okay, I-I just thought you were someone else." I told him as I looked at him with disbelief. _'This isn't just another dream again right? I couldn't handle waking up from a dream as vivid as this…' _

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, I should have announced my presence another way." His smile fell as he looked at the ground, his hand was scratching at the back of his neck in that nervous habit of his that he'd had for some time. I was surprised he still did that.

"N-No it's fine, I-It happens a lot…" I smiled sadly at him as he looked back up at me. He placed his hand on my knee and stroked it softly in a reassuring way. _'Sasuke… He's so kind to me, perhaps I really am going to be all right...' _

I yelped suddenly as I saw something move from underneath the blanket and locked my eyes onto the spot as I slowly moved away from it when whatever it was moved again. From the corner of my eyes I could see Sasuke looking over at me and then towards the place I was staring at; he laughed and I blinked, _'Did he just laugh at me!'_

He lifted his hand then and moved it over to the lump underneath the covers and rubbed it quickly. After a few seconds of continued rubbing, the bump moved towards the edge of the bed followed by a 'thump'. Confused, I leaned over to the other side of the bed to look at whatever just_fell _from the bed, only to jump back and yelp in surprise once more as something silver jumped back _onto_ the bed.

I could hear Sasuke laugh harder as I inspected whatever had jumped onto the bed. It was a beautiful silver cat with green eyes, he hobbled over to me and plopped himself down next to my leg and underneath Sora. I blinked before looking back at Sasuke who was still laughing! I couldn't help it as I covered my mouth with my hand and started laughing along with him.

After a few minutes of laughing, I had finally gotten it under control and so had Sasuke, who was looking at me with what looked like… Relief?

"Um…What's his name?" I asked, looking back at the cat that was now pushing itself further against my leg. _'Perhaps he wants attention?'_

"That's Riku." Sasuke replied as I stroked the silver cat, who was now purring. I smiled happily at Riku as he too turned onto his back so I could rub his tummy.

"They seem to really like you." Sasuke told me while laughing softly _'He looks really happy, I haven't seen him laugh this much before.'_

"S-Sasuke?" I asked cautiously. He looked over at me as he stopped laughing, but smiled gently.

"What is it Naruto?" He asked, his eyes were vaguely curious.

"C-Can I ask you a question?" He looked at me a bit funny.

'_Did I say something wrong?' _I thought warily.

"Oi! Of course you can ask me a question! You don't have to ask permission for something like that Naruto, just blurt it out." Sasuke quickly rubbed my knee reassuringly as if he thought that he might have been too harsh and I gave him a small smile as to say it was fine.

"Well, I-Is this your room?" I asked him nervously, looking down at my hands

"No. This was the guest bedroom, but it's yours now. My room is the next one to the left." Sasuke smiled as he looked me up and down. "You probably didn't get much to eat did you? You're really skinny." He sounded concerned as he reached over to the desk to grab the piece of paper that was laying on it as well as the small box.

"W-Well, we only got enough food to barely stay healthy…" I was nervous as I spoke, self-consciously looking sideways. _'Please don't look down on me! I won't be able to bear it if you'd hate me! I need you…'_ I frantically thought. Sasuke however hadn't looked up at me and I couldn't see his face either, it was blocked by that piece of paper he was so attentively reading. For a minute I thought he wasn't even listening to me.

"That really is horrible…" He looked back at me with a frown "But don't worry, that is never going to happen anymore." He smiled at me again, calming down the anxiety I'd felt. _'I'm so glad! He doesn't hate me!'_

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I have to clean the bandages on your wrists as well as a few others that need to be changed." He informed me e inHe as he opened the box and took some bandages and something that looked like a salve out of it.

His hands softly gripped one of my hands and gently pulled it closer towards him so he had better access, he then cautiously unwrapped the bandage on my wrist to reveal the red skin it had been hiding. It wasn't hard to notice the red bracelet-like ring around my wrist, it even looked like parts of the skin has been torn open. Not that it surprised me, It hadn't really looked good whenever I had the chance to actually see it.

I looked at it sadly as I tried not to cry, memories flashing in my mind the longer I stared at it. Sasuke had probably noticed my expression change, so he softly traced his finger over the red line, he stopped as he saw me flinch. It wasn't because of the contact or anything, the area was just painfully sensitive.

"It just hurts a little…" I told him as I saw his expression, it saddened me a little. _'He must have thought I flinched from his contact.'_ Sasuke smiled morosely as he lifted my hand and kissed my wrist before lowering it again and grabbing the salve.

"Then please bear with me for a little, it'll only get better from now on, I promise." It was his warning as he opened the small box and scooped some of the cream onto his finger. He covered my wrist with a thick layer of the medicine before wrapping a clean bandage around it, apologizing every now and then as he saw me flinch.

"That should do it." He pronounced happily as he grabbed my other wrist, while I just continued to watch him work silently. _'He really knows what he's doing.' _ I thought, but didn't question him about it.

He released my other wrist when he finished and scooted a little closer towards me so he could examine the other plasters and bandages.

"Looks like I'm done." He murmured as he finished, with that he placed all the items back in the box and placed it back on the desk before turning back towards me with a smile. "I'm going to make you breakfast okay? I'll be done in about thirty minutes, so make your way down by then all right?" He told me cheerfully as he patted my knee once again.

"Sure, b-but I don't want to be a bother or anything." I told him as I looked back at my newly bandaged wrists.

"It's not a problem at all Naruto, I don't mind taking care of you." He grinned as he moved towards the door. "Besides, I haven't had breakfast yet either." He laughed at that.

"Um…Sasuke?" I asked him, as I kept on looking at my hands.

"Huh? What is it, Naruto?" Came his concerned reply.

"Thank you…For everything." This time I did look up at Sasuke, who was indeed still smiling.

"It's not a problem Naruto." He told me softly as he turned around and left the room.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling. It felt so good to be somewhere I feel safe and at home…like I have always felt around Sasuke.

**-Line Break-**

* * *

**-Sasuke's POV-**

I couldn't stop smiling as I walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen. "I'll make him something nice to eat. Not too much food seeing as he isn't used to eating a lot, I don't want him getting sick. He has to gain some weight though, poor thing is too skinny. I could make him some ramen! He'll like that." I placed a few pots and pans on the stove and grabbed a few spoons out of the drawer while I thought about what to make with the ramen. _'Can't really go wrong with eggs right?' _

Grabbing a few eggs out of the fridge, I cracked them open and emptied them in a bowl that I got out from one of the cabinets. I filled one of the pots with water so I could put the ramen in it when the water boils. Next I grabbed jars of salt, pepper, sugar and a tomato which I immediately started to dice into small pieces before dumping them into the bowl. I was about to grab the salt when the phone started ringing. I leaned towards the device that was peacefully resting on the corner of the kitchen counter next to the fridge, I decided to put the thing on speaker so I could continue cooking and quickly pushed the button. "Hello?" I asked as I moved back towards the bowl, sprinkling some salt, pepper and sugar into it.

"Oi Sasuke! It's Tsunade." I raised a brow at her boisterous voice as it greeted me.

'_Why is she calling this early in the morning?' _ I thought as I started mixing the ingredients. "Is something wrong?" I asked her as I looked through my cabinets for the ramen package I knew had hidden somewhere in the kitchen.

"How is he doing?" I rolled my eyes at her as I knew that question had been coming.

"He's a little scared, but other than that he's fine." I informed her as I found the package I'd been searching for and moved back toward the stove, dumping the contents into the now boiling water.

"Scared? What the hell did you do?!" I rolled my eyes in exasperation again at her reaction. _'So protective! As always...' _

"Calm down Tsunade, I didn't do anything to him. You knew he was bound to be jumpy, after all that he's gone through. He's a bit cautious and seems a bit nervous about doing anything without permission, and sometimes he acts as if I'll hit him…but at the moment he seems to be fine." I told her with a sorrowful voice as I threw the mixed eggs into a frying pan.

"When did that happen?" She asked, concerned as I told her about Naruto's apparent expectation of being struck.

"It happened when he had a nightmare earlier, but we can't blame him for it, it must have happened a lot to him." I told her as I threw some rice into the rice cooker.

"I guess you're right… Since we're talking about his past, Jiraiya wants you to ask him a few questions about that, as to help them find the assholes that did this to him so they can get them arrested. Hopefully they won't ruin any more lives."

"I know, but I'm not going to ask him just yet. I want him to tell me when he wants to and not because they need the information, he shouldn't feel forced. He's been through enough, give him some time to recover!" I told her in a clearly pissed tone of voice. How can she ask such a thing of him! We just found him a few hour ago! I could hear Tsunade sigh at the other end of the phone.

"Fine, Sasuke. However, if he does talk to you, then be sure to tell Kakashi, all right? That is if Jiraiya doesn't send someone himself. Oh! Talking about Jiraiya, he sent those three men you and Kakashi came across yesterday to jail and they were sentenced to for quite a while, they won't be getting out for a few years." She told me, as well as warned me.

"I'll make sure to do just that and I guess if Jiraiya sends someone then I won't have a choice in the matter." I muttered. "About those creeps that were sent to jail, that's great to hear, I hope those bastards won't get out for _long_ time. Was there anything else you wanted?" I asked her, hoping to end the phone conversation as breakfast was nearly done and I could hear my stomach grumble softly.

"No, that's it I guess. I'm glad you wanted to take care of him" She sounded awfully amused at this moment.

"_What_ is that supposed to mean?" I asked her, clearly irritated. I already knew where this conversation was heading towards.

"What I'm trying to say is that you never seemed to care about anyone except Naruto and Kiba, I suppose. I do remember you were best friends! So I'm very happy that you're taking such good care of him now too." I could hear her laugh a little.

"It's no problem at all, I really like taking care of him." I smiled, thinking back about the school years with Naruto as I pulled two pair of plates from my cupboard.

"You know Sasuke, I can already hear your mood changing for the best. That kid always did have a good influence on you." I growled at her as I slammed a plate I was holding onto the table.

"Shut up!" With that I hung the phone up and slammed my head onto the table. _'How embarrassing! I hope Naruto didn't hear our conversation…' _I gave a deep sigh as I continued to set the table.

**-Line Break-**

* * *

**-Naruto's POV-**

Looking up at the clock hanging on the wall of _**my**_ room I could see that it was close to nine, and that meant almost thirty minutes had passed since Sasuke had left to make breakfast. I looked down at Sora, who was still lying on my stomach; I gave him a final stroke against his back before getting out from under him and standing up.

I glanced around the room once more and I noticed that Riku had already sprinted out of the room, going god knows where, but Sora was now standing at my feet and rubbing his side against my leg. He 'meowed'up at me, so I blinked and leaned down to carefully pick the cat up; he immediately swung his front paws over my shoulder as to make sure he wouldn't fall and rubbed his head against my neck before purring softly. _ 'He seems pretty used to being carried. I guess Sasuke picks him up a lot.' _I smiled as I slowly made my way down the stairs, I was about to knock on the door -something _they_ had _taught_ me to do- until I heard someone talking. _'Is he talking to himself?'_

"No that's it I guess. I'm glad you wanted to take care of him." As I heard a familiar voice talk about a 'him' I already knew whoever it was had meant me, although she sounded like my grandma. The woman's voice sounded amused and I knew listening in on someone's conversations was a bad thing, but I didn't want to disturb Sasuke's conversation either.*

"What is that supposed to mean?" That was Sasuke's voice! He sounds irritated…_'Why is he irritated?'_

"What I'm trying to say is that you never seemed to care about anyone except Naruto and Kiba, I suppose. I do remember you were best friends! So I'm very happy that you're taking such good care of him now too." The voice sounded very kind as she laughed softly. _'Well she is right he never cared about anyone back then, but he was always taking care of me whether I liked it or not…'_

"It's no problem at all, I really like taking care of him." I heard Sasuke's reply, he sounded sort of happy. _'He really doesn't mind taking care of me! He even likes it!'_ That though alone made me feel really happy.

"You know Sasuke, I can already hear your mood changing for the best. That kid has always had good influence on you."_ 'Do I really have that kind influence on him?'_ I could hear Sasuke growl as well as something being slammed down._ 'I guess… I really do. Sasuke always growls like that when someone says something that's right and he didn't want anyone to know.' _ I laughed softly and I could feel Sora move his head slightly, his ears moved against my cheek as if he wants to hear what they're saying too.

"Shut up!" Yep, Sasuke was mad. _'Well that proves that the woman was right.'_ That was the last thing he said as one of them hung up, although I could hear Sasuke move around the room and I could also hear things clacking.

I think five minutes passed after that and I was still standing in front of the kitchen door with Sora still happily purring in my neck, but I couldn't get myself to knock on the door.

I know I wasn't supposed to hear their conversation but somehow it made me trust Sasuke so much more, not that he ever made any move to hurt me to begin with. It is just so hard since I _know_ he would never hurt me, but back at the Akatsuki…they hit me for even the smallest things; such as having a nightmare or if you said something they didn't want to hear. I just hope he won't get angry at me…

* * *

**NOTE:**

**Sora and Riku are characters from kingdom hearts.**

**(*He didn't think about going back to his room.)**


	4. Questions

_**Questions**_

* * *

**-Naruto's POV-**

I know I wasn't supposed to hear their conversation but somehow it made me trust Sasuke so much more, not that he ever made any move to hurt me to begin with. It is just so hard since I _know_ he would never hurt me, but back at the Akatsuki…they'd hit me for even the smallest things; such as having a nightmare or saying something they didn't want to hear. I just hope he won't get angry with me…

"Naruto! Food's ready!" I heard Sasuke yell from the kitchen, snapping me back to reality. I raised my hand up to knock on the door, but I didn't get the chance to do so before the door flew open. I took a step backwards, wrapped my arm tighter around Sora to make sure he wouldn't fall and snapped my eyes shut in shock and surprise. I could feel the draft from the door hitting my face as it swung past me.

"Oh, you're already here!" I heard Sasuke's surprised voice as I opened my eyes slowly to look at him. He was embarrassed. "S-Sorry about that, I thought you were still upstairs." He laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. I couldn't keep myself from smiling softly, he looked kind of cute!

Taking my smile as a good sign, Sasuke stepped aside so I could enter. The kitchen was rather large, it had a long corner counter with a big sink, a built in oven and microwave, a dishwasher, a trashcan and a two-doors refrigerator. I could also see a blender and a toaster on the counter.

The island counter in front of it was divided into two sides. One side held a large stove with enough space for a plate and a chopping board or something of the like. The other side held four chairs and a fruit bowl. The corners of the room were decorated with plants, so all in all it was a nice kitchen; well, Sasuke's home in its entirety was nice, actually.

I could feel Sasuke come up beside me as he placed his hand against the middle of my back; I knew he was careful not to place his hand too low. He looked at me with a soft, reassuring smile as I turned to look at him while giving Sora a quick stroke; I let Sasuke lead me towards one of the chairs.

Sitting down on one of them, I placed the brown cat on the ground, but he ended up hopping right back up and lying down on my lap anyway, which earned him a small chuckle from Sasuke.

"He seems to really like you." Was his replay to the cat's actions as he walked around the island to get our plates. It has been a long time since I have eaten at an actual table and I had no idea what I was supposed to do, so I ended up looking down at Sora and softly stroking his fur.

"He doesn't do that often?" I asked quietly, I could hear Sasuke chuckle as he shuffled around the kitchen and I could hear small pots and pans clatter.

"I'm afraid not, I mean he_ is_ quite bold but he usually doesn't get so friendly, especially with strangers." He laughed again before walking back towards me, placing a few things on the table before sitting down himself.

"There you go Naruto!" He told me cheerfully as I looked up at whatever he had placed in front of me. There was a small plate with a piece of bread and a scrambled egg with…tomato in it? I chuckled mentally. _'Leave it to Sasuke to put tomatoes in everything he eats!'_ A small bowl was filled with rice and another bowl was filled with…RAMEN! _'OMG ramen! When was the last time I ate this holy food?!'_ I could hear Sasuke laugh from the other side of the table before he ruffled my hair.

"I knew you would appreciate the ramen." I lifted my head up more so I could look at him, he looked amused and his eyes were shining with happiness and I think relief. "Now let's eat, shall we?" I nodded my head slightly still eying the ramen hungrily.

I started with my precious ramen which was gone in less than two minutes, earning me another chuckle from Sasuke. Blushing, I picked up my knife and fork and took a small bite out of the egg, which to my surprise, tasted incredible!

"This is delicious." I beamed up at him smiling, seeing a look of pride flicker across his face as he looked up.

"Thank you, I came up with it myself." He replied scratching the back of his neck with a satisfied smile.

**-Line Break-**

* * *

After we finished our breakfast Sasuke had ushered me towards the living room couch, flipped on the TV and gave me the remote before going back into the kitchen so he could do the dishes, saying something like; _"you're a guest, relax I'll do the dishes_." So here I am in Sasuke's living room watching…the discovery channel?

Looking around the room I noticed it was quite large and had been divided into two sides.

The right side of the living room was decorated with two dark blue sofas -a two-seater and a three-seater- as well as two of those expensive recliners, a long dark brown coffee table and a large screen TV on top of a TV table with a strange white rectangle looking device. I think it was called a WII, though I had only ever seen a commercial or two with it. Standing next to it on the left was a small radio player on the right with some CD cases underneath it and finally there was a closet in the corner of the room filled with blankets and pillows. _'why does he have so many pillows?'_

The left side of the room was built on a slightly higher platform with a small drinking bar at one end, and a large cat tree on the other and in the middle was a…. A pool table?! _ 'Wow! This sure is a nice house, it feels like an actual home.'_

Turning back towards the TV and changing the channels until I came across this anime show about ninjas. _'I didn't think this would still be on TV.' _ I used to watch this with Sasuke and Kiba all the time, it was our favorite show! But I couldn't focus on it, there were too many thoughts racing through my mind.

'_Being saved from the Akatsuki was incredibly lucky, but knowing them they'll be coming after me and that means I could be bringing Sasuke in danger. But I have missed him so much! Besides they don't know where I went either so there is a chance I'll be safe and_ _I want to stay here, but I can't leave him in the dark! I need to tell him. I'm afraid to tell him, what if he'll hate me, think I'm disgusting or worse! What if he kicked me out! No I need to! He _**deserve**_**s**__ to know!'_

As if on cue, Sasuke walked into the living room and took a seat next to me. I could see a sad smile flicker across his face as he saw the anime I was watching. "We really watched this show a lot didn't we?" I nodded slowly and he chuckled softly. "It used to drive our parents nuts, especially Kiba's! Not to mention the times we forgot to study because of the new episodes."

We laughed for a few minutes as we watched the anime, while in the meantime I was trying to find enough courage to tell Sasuke about _him _and that was proving to be very difficult.

By the time I had gathered enough courage to try and tell him, it just had to be the exact same moment someone had to ring the doorbell. _'You have got to be kidding me!'_ Looking over at Sasuke I could see a confused look cross his expression and I panicked a little. _'He wasn't expecting anyone?!' _ Sasuke turned towards me and rubbed my shoulder reassuringly before standing up.

"I'll be right back okay?" He gave me a small smile as I nodded at him and without any further delay, he turned around and disappeared into the hallway. I could faintly hear the front door open as well as hear Sasuke groan a "You have got to be kidding me." Before Hearing footfalls coming towards the living room as well as what sounded like someone running?

I automatically stood up and walked a bit closer towards the door just in case it was one of _them_, so I would be able to run or something. A part of me knew Sasuke wouldn't have acted so calm had it been someone he didn't know, but I couldn't shake off instinct. Unfortunately I was only able to see a flash of brown coming towards me before it nearly toppled me over in a...hug? Two strong arms circled around my arms and shoulders as they trapped me into a tight bear hug.

My mind screamed to break free and run, but… This wasn't like the hugs I got from those perverts! It felt kind of nice and familiar, as if someone has hugged me this way before…besides the wetness on my shoulder wasn't really threatening either.

Not quite sure what I was supposed to do I kept my arms hanging beside my hips and looked past the brown hair that covered half my vision to see three more people enter the living room. Relief washed over me as I recognized all of them.

The first one was Kakashi, The man that had helped Sasuke save me last night. He is a good friend of mine as well as my adoptive father's boyfriend, the two of them met when Kakashi dropped my best friend Kiba off at my house after one of his classes. Scared the crap out of my father, he really thought Kiba had gotten himself into trouble!

The second one was Iruka himself, my adoptive father. Kinda funny to have an adoptive father when my grandmother and I are actually related, but I guess that's what you get when you have to run a whole hospital! So they needed someone to look after me, which is why Iruka as my godfather stepped up and took me in.

The last one to enter was Tsunade; my grandmother herself. She is a really nice person, just don't get on her bad side! My grandfather Jiraiya did once when he was hitting on one of the nurses when he pretended to be sick, Tsunade had locked him up in one of the mortuary boxes for a few hours. (Don't worry he was able to breathe!)

"Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade!" I could see a smile form on their faces as well as see all kinds of emotions flash across their eyes: sorrow, anger and relief. But the strongest emotion I could see was happiness, it looked like they were really glad to have me back home…

I gave them all a soft smile in return before I finally noticed the obviously extremely excited dog standing next to them. The dog was excitingly tapping his front paws on the ground, while making these whining noises and wagging his tail so rapidly, it even caused his behind to shake from side to side…wasn't that Akamaru? Damn, I swear he wasn't that big when I last saw him! But…if that is Akamaru, then…

"Kiba?!" I cried as I quickly returned the hug which only tightened when I called out the boy's name. Kiba was my best friend, -Sasuke was too mind you- I have known him since birth and we have been inseparable! Even when we went to different schools, we always studied together.

The boy released me from the bone breaking hug soon after and I could see it really was him, no one else would have the guts to tattoo those upside-down triangles on their cheeks. He looked really relieved, but that big smile and tear streaks on his cheeks were very rare to see on him.

And I guess Akamaru was too excited to wait for his turn, because the next thing I know, he was running up to me and bowling me over before his disgusting tongue started licking my face. I could hear the others laugh at the dog's antics, even Sasuke who must have entered the room again was laughing just as hard as the others were.

After everyone had stopped laughing they had decided to save me from under Akamaru as well as help me back up, so the others could give me a hug. All the while Sasuke had been standing in the doorway leaning against the doorframe to keeping an amused eye on us, before straightening himself.

"I'll go get some tea, feel free to sit down wherever you like, I'll be right back."

**-Line Break-**

* * *

After a few more hugs everyone had been able to calm down and after we had finally succeeded to get Kiba to stop crying and calm down, we all decided to sit down. Kakashi and Iruka decided to share one of the sofas and I sat down on the other one, Tsunade happily sat down in one of the recliners while Kiba walked over to the closet in the corner of the room and opened the bottom drawer to pull a rather large pillow out of it. _'Why would he need such a big pillow?' _ It took him a minute to actually get it out, seems like it was stuck or something. He actually cheered when he finally managed to dislodge the pillow.

'_Good to know he hasn't grown up while I was gone!' _ I thought as I chuckled softly while the others flat out laughed at him. Kiba, however just stuck his tongue out at them before throwing the pillow on the ground next to the recliner Tsunade was sitting on, happily sitting on it together with Akamaru who had been waiting for Kiba to put it on the floor. _'So that's what the pillows are for?'_

"Kiba you better clean that thing up before you leave! I am not cleaning the hair out of it _again_!" Warned Sasuke as he walked towards the coffee table with a tray; he set the tray down and handed everyone a cup of tea which was returned with a few 'thank yous' from everyone, even Kiba took a glass.

I just shook my head slowly as Sasuke offered me a glass. I had noticed everyone's expression turn serious and I just knew where this was going and I don't think I would be able to drink that tea while they asked questions. Sasuke sat down beside me and we all sat there in silence for a bit, waiting for someone to start talking. As it turned out Kakashi was the one to speak up first.

"I am truly sorry Naruto, but we really need to ask you a few questions, is that okay?" He sounded genuinely concerned, but that doesn't mean it would make this any easier. I looked back down at my bandaged wrists before I nodded slowly.

"O-Okay." Even to me that sounded very small and broken, unfortunately I couldn't help it, and it already hurt enough to think about everything that happened! Especially when I have to at least try and answer their questions… But… I might be able to help them find the Akatsuki. And I had to do whatever it took to stop them.

I could feel that everyone was somewhat curious and wanted to know what had happened, but at the same time they didn't want to face the ice cold reality of it all. And I don't blame them; you could easily see what it had done to me.

"Thank you Naruto, take your time okay? We all know this is very difficult for you and the last thing we want to do is pressure you. So it's okay if you need a break." Looking back up at Kakashi I gave him a nod and thanked him. He took a shaky breath and cleared his throat before continuing.

"Alright then let's get this over with. Sasuke told me yesterday that it was Orochimaru who had sent you there, is that right?" It wasn't like he said the man's name loudly or anything, I think it might have even been a whisper, but just the mention of the name alone gave me goose-bumps as my nails pressed hard against the skin of my hand. I could see the man in front of me with that disgusting, sadistic glint in his eyes as well as _feel_ his repulsive snake-like tongue against my skin.

It took me a few seconds to get my breathing under control as well as muster up enough courage to answer his question, but soon I found myself nodding as I answered with a quick "Yes." It came out kind of strangled but I didn't hear anyone complain so that must have been enough. Sasuke, who had been patiently sitting beside me, softly took one of my hands in his as a sign of comfort and I don't know how or why but I could feel myself calm down a little at the small gesture.

The next one to ask a question was Kiba, he looked very uncomfortable sitting there as if he already knew the answer but needed to ask it anyway just to know for sure. "D-Did you… I m-mean did they…um, you know… Force you to uh…?" the rest of the question was left unsaid as Tsunade slammed her hand over Kiba's mouth.

We all knew what he meant and I silently thanked Tsunade for stopping Kiba in the middle of the sentence. However that didn't make it any easier to give an answer and I couldn't. instead I lifted my legs onto the sofa, my feet firmly planted onto the cushion, leaned my head on my knees and slung my free arm around my legs.

Sasuke's hand tightened slightly around mine, silently telling me he was still there and I slowly nodded my head against my knees knowing they would be able to see it. I know I should give them more detailed answers, but I couldn't force the words out. It was as if they hurt to be said.

"Naruto, can you tell us where we can find him?" It was Tsunade who had asked the question this time her soft, soothing voice always helped me to calm down and it felt good to hear it. The question however wasn't that easy, although I was very grateful she didn't mention the man's name anymore.

We weren't allowed to watch through a window much less go outside! Even when we were brought towards another location! The servants, or whatever you want call them, had to bring us towards the garage before loading us into a van with no back windows, just to make sure we wouldn't be able to see where we were being held or how we got there.

Our _'rooms'_ had a small outside area, surrounded by metal bars so we could get some fresh air every now and then. You still couldn't see much though, there was a small grass field surrounded by walls and a terrace in the middle so the _'masters'_ could sit outside with their guests or clients.

"I-I can try…" I closed my eyes, thinking back in hopes of finding anything that could be of use while hopelessly trying to block out all the other things that had happened back there.

"Don't worry Naruto, you don't have to force yourself to remember if you would rather not think about it anymore." Iruka promised me in an attempt to console me, but I had already decided. I had to tell them! If I could remember anything no matter how small, it might be able to bring them just a little bit closer to finding them.

"N-No it's fine I… We hadn't really gone outside and we didn't seen any windows either." I looked back up at Sasuke who had been rubbing my shoulder with his free hand. "O-one of the people there had brought me to his room when I had been injured once. He had a window looking out over a street, the area had looked abandoned or at least rarely traveled."

I looked over towards Kakashi and I could already see that the information wasn't that helpful. "I-I could see a mountain in the distance and the road in front of the house looked like an old freeway. The h-house itself was very big like a, a mansion or something like that a-and I could hear water from the back of the house… A lake I think, I didn't smell salt water so it couldn't have been the ocean." That was it I think, I don't remember much else.

"There was a road in front of the mansion? It might have had a sign next to it, especially if it is less traveled those roads are usually pretty long and have these signs telling them how far you have to go." Kiba's question was aimed at Kakashi but I do remember seeing something like that, if only I could remember what it had been…

"That might be possible, especially around mountains those roads have to go all the way around them to reach the villages in the areas." Kakashi answered in a thoughtful voice before looking back towards me. "Did you see anything like that?"

"I –I think I might have seen one…it was pretty far away but I think I remember what it said. It might have been something like Ronda Town? I'm n-not sure…" Looking back up at everyone I could see they all looked very thoughtful. Kakashi had a small piece of paper in his hands which he was writing on. Shaking his head, Iruka looked towards me.

"Were there any others? You know, trapped there like you?" it was such a simple question, but thinking back at all the others who had been trapped there was horrible.

"There were a-a few of them, but most of them didn't stay there long, only for a month or two before they were sent somewhere else… I-I think the m-masters might have gotten sick of them or something…" I could see Kakashi write something down again with a thoughtful look, before looking back towards me.

"Was it just Orochimaru or was there someone else involved? A right hand or an ally?" I completely froze up at that one. _'I can't tell them about _him!_ What will they think of me once I tell them! They´ll be disgusted, I'm sure of it!"_

"I-I can't tell you." Releasing my hand from Sasuke's as I hugged my knees close to my chest as if trying to hide. I could feel myself start crying softly.

"Why can't you say it Naruto?" It was Iruka's voice that spoke, he sounded remorseful.

"B-Because you'll hate m-me!" They may not realize it but it's true, they'll hate me the second I pronounce the name.

"Of course we won't hate you Naruto, we love you. None of the things that have happened were your fault and there is no reason to blame you for it. The only thing we can do now is try and find these bastards so they won't be able to do it again." Tsunade has always been there for me and helped me out, but even she couldn't help me this time.

"B-But I… He is… It was…" I'm trying! I really am! I just can't get the stupid name out of my mouth!

"It's okay Naruto, take your time." I know that! _Damn it_ Kakashi can't you just see that I am not able to say it!

I was panicking! They were expecting me to say it, but it's not that simple! They all know him! It might have been easier if it was just another guy, but this, this man… _Everyone_ knows him. Hell, even little children know him!

I could feel my heart beating unnaturally fast and I just couldn't get my breathing under control. I forced my eyes shut as I buried my head in my knees, soaking them with my own tears. A hand was rubbing circles on my back but it wasn't helping, I need to calm down!

"I… His p-partners n-name is… His name is… K-Kisame… a-and…" Why is it so hard to say _his_ name? They probably already know who I meant now anyway. Any second someone can-

"Itachi!" It was Sasuke who had jumped up from the sofa shouting _his_ name. I could hear everyone gasp as I shuddered unwillingly at the mention of the name, seeing a flash of the man's face before it disappeared again. I could hear Sasuke's footsteps as he stormed away from the sofa before there was a loud crash. I jumped up in shock and froze when I saw everyone's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

Following their eyes to where Sasuke was standing, I could see he had his arm stretched out in

front of him. His hand had disappeared inside the wall he had punched. The hole wasn't that big, but large enough for him to still be able to remove his hand, I hope. He was fuming, his head was facing away from us but you could easily see him shaking in rage. Suddenly he snapped out of it and turned around to face me. He looked really pissed…

"Did the son of a bitch touch you!?" I winced at the tone of his voice before my eyes widened in terror. That raw anger… It was as if Itachi himself was standing right in front of me. It's not like they were the same person but his voice laced with that anger sounded just like his brother…

I shot up from the couch in an instant, my heart beating far too rapidly as I backed up towards the opposite wall, flinching when my back made contact with it. He must have taken my silence as a confirmation as he turned back towards the wall ready to punch it again.

I saw Kiba shoot up from his seat on the floor and over to Sasuke, he grabbed his hand before it had the chance to slam into the wall again. Tsunade ran over to them, grabbed Sasuke by his arm and literally threw him back onto the couch, hitting the back of his head when he was about to yell at her.

In the meantime Iruka had walked towards me to wrap me up into a comforting embrace, rubbing my back and whispering comforting words to help calm me down. He must have seen the haunted look in my eyes or something. Kakashi had grabbed a glass of now cold tea from the coffee table and handed it over to me so I could take a few sips in hopes that it would help me calm down a little.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Sasuke! Smashing walls has never helped anyone! The only thing you are accomplishing is scaring Naruto!" I looked back over at them just in time so see Tsunade hit the back of Sasuke's head again to prove her point. "Now calm the fuck down you idiot!" That seemed to somehow calm him down, his eyes cleared up as he looked around the room to see me in my adoptive father's embrace. It was easy to see his anger get replaced with guilt and shame before he buried his head in his hands, shaking his head disapprovingly at his own actions.

"Kakashi you and Kiba should go and inform Jiraiya about what Naruto has told us. I'm sure he is going to send the two of you out to try and find him, the information Naruto has given us on his location should allow you to find some clues at least. Do everything you can to get those bastards."

Kakashi nodded towards her as he and Iruka moved me back towards the couch only to get wrapped up in Sasuke's arms as he apologized and promised he wouldn't do it again. I told him it was alright. I knew he was going to react this way, that's just how he is… So after he released me and after Tsunade made sure everyone had calmed down , she turned her attention back to me.

"Naruto is there anything else Kakashi needs to know before they send out a search party to find them?" I blinked at her question. _'Is there anything they would need to know if they find the house they're staying at?'_ Then it hit me, there was something they needed to know! If Kakashi can find it then there will be a whole lot less of those bastards out there.

"There is a secret room somewhere in the mansion! The only way to get in there is with a switch hidden in the library… I-I think it was a book but I'm not sure, I've only seen it once." Kakashi and Kiba looked at me in confusion.

"Do you know what's in there?" They frowned at me, thinking about anything that it could be holding.

"I-I think they're files… Might be about their clients, houses, things like that and if I am not mistaken then there are some bookshelves filled with movies or something…" That was it, there is nothing more I want to remember about that place.

"Well done Naruto, you did such a good job! Now don't worry we are not going to ask anything else, I promise." Tsunade smiled, giving me a quick hug before turning towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke I am very sorry but I need you to work tomorrow, you were scheduled for an important surgery and there is no one to replace you." I am sure Sasuke was about to argue with her but Tsunade was quicker.

"Take Naruto with you so he won't have to say here on his own. You only have to stay there until you're done with the surgery, just come by my office before you leave, I wanted to check up on something." She then looked at me again, smiling sweetly.

"Now Naruto I think it would be a good idea for you to go and try to get some sleep, this must've taken a lot out of you." It was only at that moment that I noticed how exhausted I actually was, so I nodded at her and found my gaze drifting to Sasuke for some reason. He smiled and rubbed my shoulder in agreement.

**-Line Break-**

* * *

**-Sasuke's POV-**

I can't believe it! Not only was it Orochimaru that used _my_ Naruto as a toy, but my _brother _too?! I completely blacked out after Naruto called Kisame's name, everyone knew he was Itachi's partner! It was a good thing Tsunade hit me over the head, although it hurt, at least it did snap me out of it.

The others got up after we sent Naruto upstairs to go get some sleep and we moved over to the hallway so they could all go home. "I will see you tomorrow Sasuke, don't forget to stop by my office before you leave!" Tsunade gave me a last nod, which I returned politely before she stepped outside and towards her car.

"Tell Naruto he can call me whenever he needs me, 'kay?" Kiba smiled before he too went home.

"I will update you on the situation when Kiba and I get back with the search party. Oh and I'm leaving your car here, I can borrow Iruka's car so Naruto won't have to walk outside." He informed me as he stepped back so Iruka could give me a hug before they both left.

I stood there for a minute or two lost in a daze, then turned around so I could check up on Naruto. I opened the door a bit further to see the boy soundlessly asleep on his bed, curled up into a ball with Riku sleeping next to his head and purring softly. I smiled, he looked really adorable.

I blinked when I heard a small meow from Sora who was circling my leg, hoping to be noticed. I picked the fur ball up and went back downstairs in hopes of finishing some of my paperwork…which I did not have a lot of confidence in.

My mind was elsewhere…

* * *

sorry for the late upload everyone! anyway the 4th chaper! thoughts?

thank's for all the new story favorites and followers! I hope the story is way better than the previous version!

Mr. Mananas ! _i loved your review ^^ _ "More of this glorious fanfic that you bestowed upon our weary souls, and in doing so, you craved our thirst for an amazing fanfic. But since you stop'ed the story, you have brought a new level of cravings upon all of the fans of this terrific story! So i say on behalf of your fan base, (for this story), please do continue this splendiferous, (ITS A WORD), story, because I for one am enjoying this story to the fullest extent!"

_you are **awsome!**_


End file.
